


the morning papers

by nasabasa



Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa
Summary: demyx/reader, luxord/reader, marluxia/reader, and larxene/reader from my tumblr.
Relationships: Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Luxord (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235
Kudos: 19





	1. sfw- demyx headcanons [fluff]

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were written late 2019-early 2020. nothing recent.

  * Demyx literally is the softest boyfriend in the world for you. He loves everything about you- he can’t help himself. He’s a lover. He’s an artist. That’s what he does. 
  * He loves having you all to himself, he loves being able to make you smile with his music, he loves the way you beam when you talk about something you love, he loves your attention to detail about everything- 
  * He loves you. He loves every little thing you do. He feels like it takes a lot for someone to even start to enjoy him, so once you tell him you love him- he’s all in. 
  * Demyx loves having someone that he can be extremely close to- he’s always felt like he was disposable- while he is also held close to someone else’s heart- yours. 
  * He will literally take you anywhere you want. He won’t be lazy for you. He loves you. He wants to see your face light up with wonder and happiness. Demyx knows the worlds pretty well despite his laziness in his missions, and he knows where every beautiful lake and waterfall are. He wants to take you to everywhere he knows you’ll love. 
  * Demyx doesn’t really show anything that he believes he can feel ( i have a personal headcanon that he has become similar to the way axel was before he gained his heart again- it’s hard to make music without a heart ) except through music, so it was hard at first to show you how much he truly loved you. As time progressed, he found it easier and easier to be himself while still being attentive to you. 
  * He tends to fall asleep on top of you. He likes laying his head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat, before finally drifting off to sleep while you gently massage his scalp. He loves your softness while holding him. 
  * Demyx enjoys pulling you to watch a waterfall with him, resting in the moss while he quietly rambles, talking about his fears and confusion, his power that he believes renders him useless, his love that fuels his music and composing, everything he can think of while you rest your head against his chest, feeling his voice vibrate against your cheek. 
  * He’s summoned Dusk to entertain you before. They were as sweet as you know, dusk can be. 
  * Demyx prefers “normal” worlds as opposed to those that tend to distort your appearance. 
  * He LOVES baths with you. Just soaking in soft bubbles, warm water, and soft fragrances that calm him down while you snuggle against him? He loves it. 
  * Demyx tends to feel cowardly despite his abilities, so he needs reassurance a lot of the time. He loves that you’re more than happy to reassure him that he is strong, even if that’s not physically strong. 
  * He’s so soft did I mention that? He has a couple of spare non-organization jackets that he thinks is the most adorable if you wear. He just wants to make you feel safe while also laying claim to you.




	2. sfw- demyx [tightrope]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! Could I please have some smut based off of the Demyx thirst from awhile back where he's singing and dancing in his boxers but then things get heated? Thanks!"  
> spicy drabble. song fic with Tightrope by Walk the Moon

_“Easy now, with my heart,_

_Easy now, oh, with my heart”_ Demyx quietly sang, holding you against him as he swayed against you, his skin still damp from his shower as his hair was spiked with water, his voice crescendoed as he hummed the instrumentals, 

_“Walk a little tightrope, walk a little tightrope_

_You walk a tightrope, walk a little tightrope,”_ He pulled his hips closer to yours, gently grinding against your core as you let a soft, needy moan escape your lips, 

“ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, this heart is burning up,”_ He continued to sing as he moved you against the wall, his hands still tight on your hips as he ground against you- his hard bulge barely rubbing you where you needed him most,

“ _I said, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, this heart is burning up,”_

“Demyx, please,” you begged, pushing your hips against his as he smirked down at you, a gentle hand wrapping itself in your hair before pulling you up for a kiss, 

“But where’s the fun in that?” 


	3. sfw- luxord headcanons [general]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Poor Luxord needs more love. How about some general dating/relationship HCs"

  * Luxord is a lover and he is a possessive lover- he doesn’t get too creepy levels of you’re his, but you definitely have a visible hickey on your neck or Luxord is with you to scare off anyone who thinks they have a chance with you.
  * Very possessive. He is with everything he considers his own. And you’re one of those things. 
  * Luxord will absolutely spoil you. Seriously. If he finds that you have a wishlist of some sort for birthdays and whatnot, he will not stop until you have to make another one. He loves spoiling you- watching your eyes light up or finding a present he left for you on the bed- loves it
  * That being said he can be persuaded to stop buying you (aka haggling) everything you want, but he has to spoil you. There’s no other option. Must spoil. 
  * Don’t like material things? Well, now he’s taking you to every sight you’ve ever wanted to see, pulling you into the moonlight with him, slowly dancing and holding you against him while he softly kisses your forehead. Had a long day and don’t want to leave your room? He’ll run a bath for the two of you, holding you against him while he rambles about whatever he did that day. 
  * Luxord is a good listener; if you just want to rant and not get any advice about anything, he’s your man; listening intently and only giving his opinion or advice if you ask for it. 
  * Loves to hold you while he sleeps- not a big cuddler when he’s awake, unless after sex, but when he’s completely asleep? Oh, you can’t pry him off of you unless you give him a good shove. Literally is so clingy when he’s asleep. 
  * He gets really sentimental at night as well; speaking in a hushed voice, quietly praising you while he starts to question his own deserving for you, every soft touch electrifying while he pulls you closer to him. His voice cracking with the emotion that shouldn’t be there, clinging onto you while he waits on you to finally fall asleep, only for him to continue gushing over you in your unconscious state. 
  * If you have a problem with someone it ends in them just… not be a problem anymore. Luxord is possessive and protective. 
  * He is literally the one who can read your emotions the best and is very careful with his words because of this. He doesn’t want to hurt your feelings for the sole reason that you still have emotions- he wants them to not be abused. 
  * That being said, he also will get confused if something he says gets under your skin, but the two of you regularly talk about instances such as these. He is very into communication-
  * Which flows into other aspects of your love life ;)~ Luxord is open to hearing if you want to try anything and will tell you if he wants to try anything- very upfront with most everything he enjoys, while encouraging you to do the same.




	4. sfw- luxord [cost]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ofc he's a gentleman about it :p One of the many, many things I love about him. If it's not too much, mind if I double it and make it a request? I was floored by Reward and would love to see more Luxy content"

Gently setting down your cup, you sheepishly pulled your scarf over your chest, hiding away from the growing number of men in the bar. It was typically like this on a Friday night, but you didn’t anticipate the growing number of gamblers in at the bar area, all taking their seats close to a blonde in a black coat. According to the bartender, he was a regular on Saturdays despite his Friday appearance, his focus loosely tied to the growing amounts of bets placed on the table. 

He didn’t fit the typical rugged scene of the bar; his hair was cut short without rattiness, the earrings the wore were kept and even on both ears, and his simple but put together attire of a black coat, black pants, and black boots. He looked too put together for a place like this, with drunks and knives in the walls, but then again, neither did you. 

You attempted to come early as you always did before every rough man entered the bar, but your late arrival sealed the fate of your growing anxiety within your gut. With the bartender being a friend of yours, you were guarded against the rude drunks who want a quick night no matter how they could get it, but not shielded from the rough atmosphere that made your gut turn. 

You looked back up from your drink, your gaze focused on the man yet again. There was something elusive about him, about the way he won every game, about the way his calm demeanor broke through the drunks who lost their money to him- something considered something that ruined families becoming a graceful game at the hands of the man. His tanzanite eyes piercing but contained as they darted from each man’s face, his gloved hands moving with a sophisticated eloquence, everything pointing to a standing of a rich man despite his foreign attire. 

Shaking yourself out of your trance as a wave of self-consciousness hit you, you took a drink before your eyes wandered back to the blonde- just for your eyes to meet his. His look filled with a rush of curiosity while your face flushed, pulling yourself away to mess with your drink, trying to calm your nerves. Your gaze in your topaz drink pulled your attention to the nearing footsteps as you continued to aimlessly stir your drink. 

“Hello, darling, if I may join you?” His accented voice made your voice catch in your throat as you felt your blush start to run down your neck. 

“Yes, of course,” You quietly affirmed, his gloved hand gently taking yours, his lips ghosting over your skin. 

“Luxord,” He introduced himself as his eyes met yours, his breath ghosting over the skin of your hands before he took his seat beside you, “If I may ask, what brings one of your statures to as lowly of a place like this?” 

“I normally come midafternoon, but I ran behind today and attended despite the rough nature it changes into,” You softly explained, his eyes locked on you as you spoke- something that should arise more anxiety calming you to his trust. 

“I am surpised a lady of your beauty was not accompanied by a partner,” Luxord noted, his eyes scanning over your body, “Dressed in a modest attire for this area.” 

“Well, I do not intend to conduct in those activities,” You explained, taking a sip of your drink, “I intend to use this as an escape of my tedious life of a storekeeper. Tell me, what do you call your work?” 

“Those titles should stay a secret for now, but my title does name me as a gambler,” He smoothly avoided your question, “Tedious, you say?” 

“To explain, I put things people have sold me into a backroom and my father takes over from there. The man is terrified I’ll marry a man and have more freedom than a tiny shop and bar allow me.” 

“If you permitted, I would greatly enjoy to whisk you away from here,” Luxord offered, his hand gently taking yours, “That is, at a cost.” 

“A cost you say?” 

“You stay with me as my lady,” He explained with a smoothness of a nonchalant idea, despite it being a gravitating change, “And I will provide you with anything you desire.” 

“Anything?” You cocked an eyebrow at him, softly chuckling, “I believe that to be impossible.” 

“Would you indulge me to show you it is possible?” Luxord stood, gently leading you out of the bar. 

“I need to pay-” 

“I already have for you,” 

You paused, staring at the man who offered you an offer impossible to refuse but impossible to understand. 

“If you must, prove to me it is possible.”


	5. sfw- larxene [confidence lacking s/o]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello. May I ask for some headcanons with Larxene and an S/O who has a few confidence issues and looks up to Larxene a bit, since it seems like she doesn’t have that much of an issue with it? Been having a bit of a rough time lately and your blog has really helped so yeah 🥺 (Also Larxene deserves more love)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not used to writing girls. much less larxene.

  * The fact that Larxene is even with you leads her to believe that you should have confidence in yourself- shes beyond picky with who she trusts, even more, picky with the one she trusts her absent heart with. 
  * Larxene isn’t the best at reading your feelings of low confidence, but she will notice when you longingly look at her when she’s able to flaunt herself around
  * When she sees this, she tends to snap you out of it the best way she knows how- by taking you shopping and slowly working you to start to feel more confident
  * Larxene will most definitely pick out clothes she thinks you would look amazing in and get you to try them on, telling you how pretty you look in whatever it was. She tends to pick out things that aren’t necessarily form-fitting, but they definitely aren’t oversized. 
  * She also tends to catch you if you’re staring at yourself in a mirror, blankly staring at yourself while nitpicking every little thing you hate, for her to come behind you and pull you in for a rough kiss
  * Larxene will remind you that she is very particular about the ones she likes and that you are no exception to that standard. You are f I n e. 
  * She also helps you with just… not caring so much about other people’s impression of you. Larxene will remind you that only one person’s opinion of you matters: hers (no im joking) yours
  * Marluxia also helps you with this: telling you how other people will have their thoughts on you, you can’t help that, but it doesn’t matter
  * Larxene helps you with your confidence in an odd way- she will tell you to just tell whomever how you feel even if that means complimenting Demyx and that being able to do this will allow you to be more confident in your words and opinions. 
  * She is sharp with her words but softer with her actions to you; she can tell when you’re starting to lose confidence, jumping in on whatever or just holding onto you for a brief second to let you know she is there
  * It’s slow but it’s steady; she helps you in the only way she knows how but you know that she means it- she’s not going to hurt you by doing these things.




	6. sfw- marluxia [emotionally insecure s/o]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good day to you! Can I please ask for Marluxia with a very insecure S/O? A person that always puts in doubt if they're deserving love? It's okay if you don't want to, but thank you for reading this and for the time you spend for us! Keep being healthy! 💙"

  * I shall say (type?) this once- Marluxia is picky and he knows what he wants, he knows what he’s going to give, and nothing is going to stop him from that-
  * That being said, he can read you really well, and he knows when you start to go through about of “do I deserve this?” and he is already pulling you with him and worshiping you-
  * Marluxia loves to just pamper you, just physically relaxing you while he reassures you that he doesn’t waste his time devoting himself to just anybody who he likes- it’s you because he loves you
  * If you question him about why you’ll get one of two answers-
  * A.) Marluxia will start gushing about every little thing he loves about you, pulling you into bed and worshiping you, telling you that it would be a waste if someone didn’t love you, or
  * B.) He’ll just tell you he loves you and that you deserve his love because he has good taste. 
  * Besides his slightly sassy mechanisms, he actually helps you see yourself as deserving love more, quietly praising you and reminding you every time you doubt yourself that he does love you- and that you deserve it. 
  * If you start spiraling to the conclusion that you don’t deserve love, he is quick to squash that. Marluxia is quick to remind you that through everything that you tell yourself- he is still going to love you no matter what and you deserve that love. 




	7. nsfw- demyx headcanons [spicy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sitar boy needs more love! How about some sfw and nsfw headcanons for Demyx?"

  * Demyx is doing his best but he can get very clingy- regularly staying beside you and normally having a hand on you or resting his leg against yours
  * Also he loves just being able to hold you- wrapping his arms around your middle while you’re reading, holding your arm while sitting with you in the grey area, and just laying on top of you in a pile of limbs while he naps
  * Demyx is going to write a song for you. Nothing can stop him. He loves you and he’s going to show it the best way he knows how- a song all based off of you and about you. 
  * Seriously- he writes it in his freetime, but away from you as a surprise, thinking about every little thing he loves about you and just makes him fall in love with you more, making him more clingy and loving towards you as a side effect
  * But once he tells you that he’s been writing for you and plays for you, he almost cries. Demyx is pretty touchy feely despite not having a heart and this means the world to him. Then snuggles ensue. 
  * Demyx is the dude to says “I wanna raise a dog with you”- which is an amazing sign (yeah im puppy sitting can you tell)
  * He loves sharing a bath with you- he will put bubbles on his head just to make you laugh. Loves bubbles. Loves essential oils. 100% takes those milky instagram baths. 
  * Demyx loves snuggles and just being physically close to you. Seriously. If you have freetime at the same time that he does, then it’s snuggle time. His arms are very warm and he always has his head nuzzled into your neck. 
  * Seriously he’s soft. He’s so soft for you. Most of the time ;) 
  * He’s sneakily protective. Like if someone is flirting with you, a dancer nobody just may you know… make them leave either permanently or semi-permanently. The way it is. Or he’s just gone for a while and actually does his mission very successfully. 


  * Demyx doesn’t really take a side of hard dom or hard sub. He just wants to love you with his body. Normally it ends up just being love making, but he doesn’t mind subbing. Kinda awkward at domming. 
  * He lets out the lowest moans when you kiss his chest, his neck, or his thighs. He loves- loves- when you go down on him- but that’s not to say he won’t return the favor. Sit on his face and he will worship you. 
  * Demyx has a magic tongue. Even if he is subbing, he’s going to make sure that you cum as many times as he sees fit on his tongue. 
  * Peg him you coward. He lets out the biggest moans and begs and clings onto the bed sheets while whimpering out your name, his head falling back while he orgasms
  * He is pretty soft over all though, he just wants to hold you or to be held while you both whimper and moan. 
  * 10 out of 10 would recommend loving.




	8. nsfw- demyx headcanons [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That Org Xiii Turn On list is just the best, but it also made me curious (and very thirsty) for some Demyx kink/nsfw headcanons, since this is Thirsty Tuesday after all! Would super appreciate it it you would, sitar boy needs some love this lucky day!"

  * Demyx could dom, if someone was really getting under his skin with you and jealous as possible, or you know, really pissed, but he’s a pillow princess. He likes watching you bounce on him.
  * He loves hearing you moan and will not stand for you trying to cover your mouth to conceal your moans- pinning your hands down onto his stomach or chest after you tried to cover your mouth, pulling you down to lay on his chest while your hips still bounce on him, whispering in your ear how much he loves hearing you. 
  * That being said- he loves every noise during sex- hearing your skin slap against his, your breathy moans while you attempt to stay quiet, his own moans and whimpers escaping while you gaze down at him- he wants to hear it all. 
  * Sometimes he’ll keep your hands pinned against your chest, softly cupping your face, quietly praising you while he whimpers loudly, your face and lips flushed while you gaze down at him. 
  * Demyx doesn’t have a set list of kinks honestly, he just has a more open mind to whatever his s/o would like to try- which means if they just wanna stay vanilla, that’s great, or if you wanna just tie him up to where he is completely at your mercy, that’s great too. 
  * Demyx is also pretty open to trying new things with you- if you just talk to him about it in private, he’ll be more than happy to tell you if he would be interested or not. 
  * He has one little dirty secret that he wants the two of you to get caught but not interrupted by someone else. Makes his blood pump and also would make members stop assuming he’s an inexperienced virgin :^) (says the inexperienced virgin). 
  * All in all, though, he’s pretty vanilla. He tried dirty talking once and it was… not good. No one enjoyed it. He does tend to nibble when he rarely gets on top-
  * Your legs tightly wrapped around your waist, his arms cradling you while his lips kiss your necks, periodic nibbles darkening a small spot he picked for a hickey- soft and subtle but also leaves a mark. 
  * Doesn’t talk much during sex- he just… can’t really form words- but will occasionally quietly praise you. 
  * Demyx hates getting sweaty, but it’s a little more bearable when there’s not leather tight against his skin. Still doesn’t like having too rough of sex for the very reason he doesn’t want to get sweaty
  * If he does “hard” dom you, it’s really a quick, rough round where he lets his frustration out on your pussy. Honestly. Then he immediately goes to shower because he’s sweaty. 
  * He’s open to pegging. By open I mean he wants it but will only mention it if you do. 
  * Loves shower/bath sex. He likes, obviously, being in water; it also keeps the two of you and the bed sheets much less sweaty than if you had done it in bed, so that’s a plus. 
  * In all honestly, he just wants both of you to be happy while doing it.




	9. nsfw- demyx [aquaphilia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! When you have the time can I please get that thirst of Demyx using his water clones on the reader made into some smut? 💙💙💙"

“God you’re so pretty,” Demyx praised, the water running over your chest while a watery hand ran up your thigh- enough pressure applied to your most sensitive parts with the hands of Demyx’s water clones, his eyes dancing over you as he watched you in a chair. 

“Please,” you begged, your hips restrained by a clone as a cool tongue ran across your folds, water rolling off of your body while you whimpered, the coolness rolling over your warm core. 

“You look beautiful being ravished like this,” He mumbled, gently stroking himself while you moaned, a finger of water pushing into you while you groaned, the sensation strange and addicting. 

“Please- I want more-” You begged as you attempted to grind your hips, tightly restrained by the unnatural strength of bodies of water. 

“You’ll get more when you act right,” Demyx said lowly, his eyes meeting yours as a dark haze fell over them, the clones holding you tighter with a snap of his fingers, “You’ve been so needy.”

“Please, Demyx-” you whined as you two more fingers were added to your core, a cool tongue pressing against your asshole as you groaned at the two touches. 

“You need to learn to be grateful for what I give you,” He quietly said, the cool tongue flicking over your asshole as the fingers curled in you, his eyes cutting into you, “I’m in charge, baby- isn’t that right?”

You quickly nodded, your legs trembling as a clone came in front of you, pulling one leg over it’s hip as it pushed into you- your cheeks spread for the other clone to continue flicking over your asshole as it replaced its tongue with a finger, slowly pushing into your asshole while you groaned. 

“Just so needy for something to touch you- anything- that you want to be ravished by water clones?” Demyx teased, his voice dark and low while he watched you get fucked by one of the clones, slowly stroking himself, “Such a dirty girl- so needy for me while you’re getting something just as good.”

Your walls clenched at his dirty words, your head falling back while you allowed yourself to be ravished by the clone, your walls clenching around the somehow together length of water (christ i never thought i’d write THAT)- your eyes glazed over as you were roughly fucked.  
“Do you want me to fuck you now?” 

“Yes- Yes, please,” you whined, the pleasure coursing while never being enough, your focus on your bubbling pleasure that never boiled over. 

“Good,” He snapped his fingers, the clones completely leaving while you panted at the abrupt loss of pleasure. 

“Now come here, and be a good girl.”


	10. nsfw- demyx [demyx time]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there! Not sure if you’re taking requests? But I’ve noticed a sad lack of my boy Demyx on this blog?? When you get a chance, I’d love to see Demyx being ~thirsty~ (get it, because water) for his S/O? First time submitting, I think you do a lovely job and read this whole blog in like, a day lol. 😊"

“Babe-” your boyfriend whined out while you continued to read your book, not even noticing that he had stopped playing his sitar a while ago and wanted your attention. 

“What is it, Demyx?” You asked sweetly, closing your book to meet your boyfriend’s pouting face, chuckling at his neediness before leaning forward, softly kissing his lips while he smiled against yours. 

“I missed your lips,” He quietly said, a hand holding your head before he gently kissed you again, his tongue gently rubbing against your bottom lip in a silent question that was answered by your tongue meeting his, a hand on your hip guiding you to push against him. 

“They’re right here,” You said against his lips, resting in his lap before taking his bottom lip between your teeth, softly tugging at the plush flesh before he lowly groaned, pushing your head to push against your lips again. 

His hands slowly wandering over your body, wearing simply loose t-shirt of his and a pair of panties, his tongue slowly dancing with yours while he gently moved up your back. His hands gently holding your back before pulling away from you, lifting the shirt over your head to gently kiss down your neck, your hands working to pull his sparse clothing off of him; simply plaid pajama pants that you gifted him after he complained about how annoying it was to wear tight pants all of the time. 

“Demy,” You quietly whined at his lips tickling your neck, slowly working down before sucking on your neck, your hips raising far enough to pull off his pajama pants and your panties, gently whimpering at his gentle treatment. 

“Hm?” He hummed against your neck, your hand gently gripping his hair to guide him up, a love-drunk expression on his face before you captured his lips again; his hands gently feeling down your body before taking one of your hands with his and interwinning the fingers, his other slowly teasing your entrance before his fingers pushed into you, your gasp breaking the sensual kiss. 

“I want you, Demy,” You quietly said against his lips, your hand squeezing his before kissing him again, his fingers gently thrusting in and out of you, preparing you slowly while he waited on your body. Your hand left his hair to gently pump his length, slowly moving over the soft skin in your hand while he whimpered against your lips. 

“Please,” You quietly said, his hand moving up your thigh to guide you onto his length; slowly penetrating you while both of your moans mixed together, his pants fanning your face while you gazed into his eyes, watching the sweet love behind them. 

“I love you, babe,-” Demyx groaned out, feeling your walls clench around him while he held your hand tightly, gently squeezing it for you to refocus on him, his lips meeting yours again. His soft tongue moving against yours while you gently rolled your hips against his, his quiet moan only encouraging you- your pace speeding up to gently bounce on his length while Demyx held onto you. You smiled a small smile while Demyx returned it, lovingly looking at you while you began the pace on his length. 

“I love you too, hm, I love you too,” You repeated, the sweet sound of skin slapping skin only adding to your pleasure. Demyx’s soft moans resonating through your ears, his hand tightly holding yours, your whimpers causing Demyx to throb within you- pushing you closer to your orgasm. 

You loudly moaned, feeling your walls starting to clench while Demyx pulled you into another kiss- his tongue shoving it’s way into your mouth while your orgasm rushed through you; your vision going white while Demyx held onto you tighter, your walls crashing down on him, your loud whimper echoing through his ears- all pushing him to his own orgasm. 

With a loud groan, Deynx broke the kiss while his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his own orgasm rushing through him at the tail end of yours, his seed filling you while you slowly came down from your high. You rested your head against his shoulder, softly panting while his arms wrapped tightly around you, holding you closely to him. 

“Mine,” Demyx softly said, kissing your ear before you lazily began kissing his neck. 

‘Yours.”


	11. nsfw- luxord [sassy s/o i]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How does Luxord handle a S/O that can easily put up with him im terms of sass? What does he do when she teases him? How does he get back at her? -🥀'

  * The first time Luxord gets sassy with you, you just retort back, resulting in a surprised and intrigued Luxord, his eyes scanning yours until he chuckles and tells you he’ll meet you again soon enough 
  * He comes back with a sassy vengeance -(I never believed I’d write those words together) you can’t tell me this man doesn’t want to out sass you- and then just for you to come right back at him with the same fire- that just makes him frustrated in the strangest way 
  * Luxord tends to go along with it, lightheartedly, as you two continue your banter, normally ending in the two of you moving closer to each other just for him to smirk at you and gently kiss you. 
  * Luxord will sometimes get stumped with what you said, just staring back at you before finally kissing you to get you to shut up 
  * Luxord is hilarious when he gets stumped- he just purses his lips, gives you an incredulous look, and opens his mouth to respond, just to shut it again. 
  * Honestly, he finds it hot that you can be sassy with him- Luxord constantly is sassy to everyone for any reason because that’s who he is- and he gets so confused about how you can just get under his skin- whether it be teasing him about what you’re wearing or telling him where his eyes are supposed to be when you two are talking- it drives him up a wall 
  * “That was uncalled for, sweetheart.”
  * “That goatee was uncalled for and look where we are.”
  * Luxord glares at you half the time when you comment on his appearance or will just scoff while trying to play it off
  * Sometimes, if after a mission or he’s tired, you try to sass him when he’s in a bad mood, he’ll lose his composure and you will not walk tomorrow. 
  * Luxord ends up grabbing your jaw, lowly growling out a warning you to stop in your ear before kissing under your ear, feeling you shiver under him before leaving you hanging until he comes back later in the day
  * Once he comes back, he always sneaks behind you, pulling your body against his before he bites your neck, feeling you moan, slowly grinding against your back, pulling your hands behind your back before shoving you onto the nearest surface
  * “I asked you to stop talking back earlier, sweetheart.” 


  * He’ll pull off your bottoms, grinding his bulge against your core, ruining your panties in the process until you’re whimpering for him to give you some type of relief, just for him to chuckle lowly and warn you that he can just leave again until you stop begging. 
  * Luxord will edge you out of absolute spite- watching the way you lose your composure until you can’t even form words, the way your eyes glaze over while your mouth hangs open, the way your walls clench around him- he loves it. He loves watching you completely lose it. 
  * Or other times if you’ve been teasing him all day while you were with him, he’ll lead up like you’re going to ride him, just for Luxord to stop you and make you cock-warm him: making you sit still while he periodically will grind slowly into you, making you whine. 
  * Luxord eventually loses his patience and will just ram into you- watching the way your body reacts to the sudden change of pace- and ruin you until he is done with you- feeling your orgasm as you moan the loudest he has let you until you’re completely spent- holding onto whatever you can until he is done. 
  * He tends to be more gentle afterward, holding you close to his chest while you drift in and out of sleep, knowing you enjoyed everything he just did to you 
  * All in all, he loves that you’re up to par with his sassiness, knowing that you can dish it out and take it means he doesn’t have to worry about you getting offended by his lighthearted sass.




	12. nsfw- luxord [sassy s/o ii]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh love, my heart is full! And my friend is glaring daggers at me so I'll just go ahead and request more Luxord x sassy s/o! She loved it and I love to tease her about it~ Thank you so much in advance! -🥀"

  * Luxord enjoys getting under your skin, watching the way you retort with a pout, glaring up at him until he gently kisses you, chuckling at your pout 
  * He only tends to do this after you’ve been going at him -go for the goatee and that’s what happens- until you’re pouty- and once you’re pouty you play hard to get
  * Seriously go after his goatee and don’t let him touch you while you’re all dressed up see what happens
  * When you get all pouty he finds it adorable and bothersome thing- you’re pouty and cute while still being spitfire- 
  * “Love, you know I meant no harm,” he says before pulling you against him, his beard tickling your neck as he gently kisses it, moving to lift your chin up with his fingers
  * “Your fifteen earrings meant no harm, what’s your point?” you retort, knowing you’re wearing a smug grin, before moving back to look at him, simply earning a glare before he smacks your ass and kisses your lips, softly chuckling at your little game.
  * “I do not appreciate your little games of foolishness, love,” he softly warns, smirking at your blush across your face
  * “Aw, but that’s your entire brand- little games of foolishness.” bitch you better run if you don’t think he’ll do that little fun game of leaving you on the bed for thirteen (heh) hours 
  * Luxord enjoys watching you from a distance while you talk to anyone else, listening in on your conversation just for you to end up sassing whomever you’re talking to, Luxord chuckling before going to your side
  * “That mouth might get you in trouble one day,”
  * “And what are they gonna do about it? Tape my mouth shut?”
  * “I’d enjoy seeing that.” 
  * Half the time the sass becomes sassy flirting- in front of anyone- 
  * God bless Demyx who half the time gets stuck between the two of you- 
  * Demyx tends to be put with you two way too much for his liking- just because you’ll both flirt for half the time
  * “Will you stop running your mouth before I have to make you?” Luxord normally ends up growling at you, leading the three of you to whatever you have to, before turning to face you
  * “What if I want you to shut me up?” You counter, twirling the drawstrings of his coat in your fingers, moving closer to you, Luxord smirking down at you while he eyeing your lips- always a fun game to play of pulling at each other’s clothes until someone gets tired of them
  * “Then you will have to prove to me that you truly are incapable of acting the way you should”-
  * “Can we please just finish and go back“ Demyx interrupts, trying to ignore the two of you-
  * It’s very fun to do this and you end up doing it a lot 
  * If it’s just Luxord and you on a mission, he’ll focus on the mission the best he can, normally adding snide remarks with you both bouncing sass off of each other until he finally grabs you and kisses you. 
  * If he’s the one who won’t stop sassing, grab him by his coat, pull him close to your face, and just tell him if he won’t stop sassing too much he won’t get what you wanted the both of you to do that night
  * Luxord does not take any of your threats seriously- so you have to take your own warnings seriously ;) 


  * Once you both finally go to bed and he’s laying down, you straddle his abdomen, slowly kissing him while pulling his hands close to you, gently grinding down onto him for the idea to get through to him, gently pulling on his lower lip, evoking a low groan.
  * “What do you wish to do, love?” Luxord gently ask before you pin his hands above his head, tieing them above his head to the bed, him squirming under you before you dive back in to kiss his lips again 
  * “What is this for?” he asks against your lips before you forcefully grind down against his abs
  * “It’s for having a smart mouth earlier,” you whisper in his ear, pulling one of his earrings between your teeth, lightly tugging as he moans 
  * “Love-” cutting him off with another roll of your hips, moving off of him to remove your clothing, right where he can see you slowly strip, watching the way his eyes follow every move, before moving back onto his abdomen, resuming your grinding against his muscle while your slick spreads over him as he softly begins to pant 
  * “What were you saying, luxy?” 
  * “Luxy?’ 
  * “Well?” you ask again, punctuated with a rough grind
  * “You are gorgeous, my love,” 
  * “Prove it to me,” you said lowly, moving to sit on his face, his tongue slowly beginning to work as you watched his eyes- silently staring while watching your reaction to his ministrations, your hips grinding roughly against his beard, his soft moan vibrating through you- every little movement of yours seeming to drive him insane- until you finally orgasm on his face, his eyes glazed over in lust
  * Finally freeing his hands, his burning eyes stared into yours once you finally looked down to him again
  * “Now you get to repay me, love.”




	13. nsfw- luxord [drunken love]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oops ok now we need a fanfic of drunken you-know-who ilysm you don't have to"

“You’re a pretty one~” Luxord slurred as he rested his head against your chest, his eyes closed as a small, drunken blush covered his cheeks; his arms holding you in a tight hold as he let his full weight press you down into the bed. 

“You’re heavy-” you pouted as you attempted to push him off of you, a low growl making you giggle as he attempted to kiss your lips, missing your lips entirely and kissing your chin. 

“You’re pretty~” 

“You’ve told me-” you smiled, gently stroking his short hair, his soft hum dissolving into a purr. 

“And lovely~”  
“You’re too sweet,” You pulled his head up, kissing his forehead and continuing to stroke his hair. 

“Pretty lady~” 

“You need to go to sle-” 

“No,” he pouted, nuzzling his way into your breasts.

“Luxord,” You sighed, his legs tangling themselves in with your legs. 

“MIne,” 

“Yours,” you smiled as you wrapped your arms around his back, a soft snore making you chuckle as he passed out.


	14. nsfw- luxord [bet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I know things have been rough lately so you don’t have to take this request until you feel ready. If you ever feel up to it, could you write the dirty thought with luxord and the s/o losing a bet?"

_Oh shit._

You just lost. 

Your fingers stalling as you groaned, knowing that he caught you- knowing that he won the bet- while you pulled yourself up in the bed, quickly pulling up your panties as you pulled on one of your oversized shirts. 

You probably shouldn’t have taken a bet with the one man who could win everything, but here you were- 

You bet you wouldn’t touch yourself before Luxord broke and touched himself first. 

_And you just lost._

“Maybe he won’t find out,” you mumbled, walking to your bathroom, just for a hand to grab you and push you back onto the bed. 

“Who won’t find out love? Because you wouldn’t hide that from me, would you?” Luxord sneered in your ear, your stomach against the bed as his chest pressed against your back. 

“Hide what?” you smirked, pressing your hips back against his bulge. 

“You lost the bet, love,” Luxord growled, biting down on your ear while you whimpered, his hips grinding back down onto your ass. 

“You don’t know that-”

“Oh but I do, dear- do you really think I didn’t see your little pretty fingers touching yourself without permission?” He sneered, sitting up, pulling you up by your arms pinned behind your back, “Now, let me have my reward, love.” 

“Fine then, what do you want, Luxord?” you purred, feeling his free hand run down your leg. 

“I want you to go get your handcuffs, darling,” He kissed down your neck, softly tickling you with his beard, “Do not call me by my name again, understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” You whispered, his hand releasing you as you pulled yourself off the bed, going to your dresser and retrieving your leather handcuffs while you heard the shuffle of leather hitting the floor. 

“Come here, darling,” Luxord purred, his sapphire eyes locked on you while you sat on the bed again, sitting on your knees in front of him while he took the handcuffs from you. 

“What’s your safeword, love?” he gently cupped your jaw, pulling your face up to look at him. 

“Purple,” 

“Good girl,” he quietly praised you, taking your hands behind your back and cuffing them, “Do not hesitate to use it. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” You whispered, his bare hand running up your back to grip your hair, roughly pulling it back while you moaned. “Such a good girl, all for me, what should I do first?” He purred, his bare chest pressed against you before his hand left you, his eyes locked on you. 

“Come here,” He commanded you, sitting at the head of the bed, your gaze locked on him while you bit your lip. “No,” You smirked, watching him turn his head at you, his eyes darkening. “Darling, I told you to come here,” He warned you. 

“I don’t want to,” you bit your lip at him, batting your lashes while he sat up, grabbing your arm, picking you up just to set you on the ground. 

“So you’re going to act like a big bad girl now?” Luxord cupped your jaw, looking over your mischievous expression. 

“Maybe,” You teased, his arm pulling you up to stand as he dragged you to his armchair, sitting down and pulling you into his lap. 

“You don’t like listening, do you?” Luxord lowly said, rubbing his hand over your bare ass while your stomach pressed against his leather pants, his hand cracking down against your skin- your gasp making him smirk. 

“You didn’t give me a third chance, sir,” You whined, his hand smacking against your ass again. 

“You didn’t ask for a third chance. You know you have to ask for it, darling,” He gently reminded you-

**Smack.**

“You’re such a little whore for punishment, aren’t you?” 

**Smack.**

“Answer me.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

**Smack.**

“Of course you are,” 

**Smack.**

“I bet you’re soaking just from getting punished.” 

**Smack.**

“Aren’t you?” Luxord gently rubbed your clothed core, his fingers teasingly dipping against the fabric. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Well, we can’t keep you in these, they’re filthy," Luxord teased, pulling off your panties and rubbing over your bare soaking core, placing one last spank for good measure.

“Now get on your knees and suck me like a good girl.”


	15. nsfw- luxord [exquisite.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ok so I saw the thirsty thought of insert losing a bet to Luxord and I got an idea doihdoihoihcoh Ok so let's say it's strip poker, just the two of them and insert loses so her top/bra's gotta go, she freaks out bc she's painfully shy/insecure about her body and Lux being the gentleman he is is understanding and helps her though it, reminding her she's beautiful to him no matter what. Can be fluffy or smutty. aaaaaaaaakjneewufrifbirifuf I hate myself and Im so scared of strip games so foerhoifho"

“Alright- your top has to go,” Luxord finally said, placing his cards onto the table while you blushed, refusing to meet his eyes. 

“You’re being shy- what’s wrong?” 

“I… I don’t want you to see me,” You quietly said, crossing your arms over your stomach, avoiding his eyes as you heard him shuffle his cards.  
“Why, love? I’ve already seen you before,” He quietly reasoned, walking around to your side of the table where you sat, wrapping his arms around you. 

“The lights were off,” You whispered, pulling your arms tighter around you. 

“I could still see. I could see how gorgeous you are,” Luxord pulled your chair around, abandoning the game as he turned you to face him, “There’s nothing of yours to be ashamed of.” 

“Still…” 

“Come here,” He said, pulling you up against him, his lips gently pressed against yours, your tongue meeting his as you whimpered. 

“You are lovely, there is nothing you need to hide from me,” He continued, his hands trailing up your shirt as he kissed down your neck, “Let me see all of you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely- you’re beyond beautiful, there’s nothing to fear,” He reassured you, his hands running up your stomach as he pinched your nipples lightly- your soft gasp making him chuckle, “may I?” 

Your nod made him smirk, his hands finally shoving up your shirt and pulling your hands into his, pulling you back to the bed. 

“You’re gorgeous, let me worship you,” Luxord murmured, kissing down your neck again as his hands ran up your stomach, gently stroking your skin as his lips finally made it to your breast, his lips closing around your nipple. His tongue gently flicking over your bud before his lips massaged it slowly- his eyes meeting yours as his hands rested on your stomach. 

“Luxord~” you whimpered, your muscles relaxing as you moaned at his soft touches against your sensitive skin. 

“My love,” He smirked up at you, his lips kissing down your skin, his bread tickling your skin as you squirmed under him. 

“You’re so lovely- every bit of you,” He murmured again, his hands cupping your back as he kissed your stomach, pushing your hands away from pushing him away. 

“Luxord, please,” You whimpered, wrapping your legs around him the best you could to pull him closer. 

“Hold on, love, I’m not done worshiping you.”


	16. nsfw- luxord [latibule]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I moved my idea here bc it's long and it turned into a thorsty thought. One of my favorite films is Bram Stoker's Dracula, and my favorite part is the "I've crossed oceans of time to find you" scene. So picture this, at a house party, I get anxious bc there's a fuckton of people, Luxord notices this, and he takes me into his arms and leads me into the host's guest room and lies on top of me until I settle down and whisper something romantic, sexy or insanely dirty in my ear."

Your head spun as you looked around the massive room of people, a hundred voices going at once with the chaotic melody of footsteps and champagne glasses, your thoughts matching the chaos of the unorganized white noise in the room. 

“You’re zoning out,” Luxord startled you, his hand on your arm as you were turned to face him, his eyes soft as he looked at you, “Do you feel alright?” 

Nodding no, Luxord gently led you through the cliqued groups of people to the hall of the home, the noise left behind as your mind was still flooded with it’s own noise- Luxord opening the door to the furnished guest room. 

“Here you are- lay down,” He quietly instructed you as he shut the door- the noise completely gone as the door shut- following his order as you laid down on the bed. 

“Good,” He praised you, his voice still hushed at the sensitivity of the noise, laying down on top of you while you relaxed into the foreign bed- his lightened weight grounding you as he nuzzled your neck. 

“Breathe for me,” Luxord instructed you, letting your eyes slip shut as he watched you, your focus leaving him as you slowed your thoughts, everything starting to fall back into place as opposed to the floating concepts spinning in your head. 

“Good girl- open your eyes,” You did as he asked you, his arms loosely holding onto you, “what’s five things in here?” 

“You, the bed, the lamp, a dresser, and a mirror,” you said slowly, taking your surroundings. 

“What’s four things you can hear?” 

“Your breathing, my breathing, the clock tick, and your hand rubbing against the material of my dress.”  
“You’re doing marvelous, love; what’s three things you can feel?” 

“You on top of me, the bed under me, my breaths leaving my nose,” 

“What are two things you can smell?” 

“The fabric softener and your cologne,” 

“You’re doing absolutely lovely- what’s one thing you can taste?” 

“The after taste of my drink.” 

LUxord quietly hummed, gently kissing your neck as you felt his beard scratch your skin, his arms tightening around him as you did the same. 

“If it would help ground you better- I could fuck you into this mattress, love,” Luxord teased, your legs wrapping around his hips with a soft moan, “Oh what was that? A little moan? I think I should continue then- pulling you into this guest restroom, fucking you in front of the mirror while I keep my suit on and you’re completely stripped- your mouth hung open with moans while you watch- would you like that, love? Would you like my cock ramming into you while you can’t do anything else but moan, your pretty walls clenching onto my length for dear life- do you want it, love?” 

“You’re devilish,” 

“And you’re my love,”

“I would absolutely love that.”

“Good- then let’s go do it, love.”


	17. nsfw- luxord [reward]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello again, soft Luxord anon here, as a writer, go for it! omg I there's not enough luxord fanfic (once I found a luxord/shy reader I loved and now its gone imma c r y) and ye I am a big softie I'm sORRY and I just love him sm, I would love to see a fanfic of that! (Don worry I would totally sass him as well)"

“Hello, love,” Luxord called out to the bedroom as he entered, his eyes locking on yours. His suit a rare sight that you loved to see, hugging his body perfectly, his footsteps emptily echoing through the bedroom.

“Hello,” You smiled, moving to meet him, his hands gently resting on your hips as he pulled you against him, his lips gently pressing against your forehead. 

“You look divine,” His low voice resonated through you, his hand taking yours to his lips, a soft kiss placed on the back of it before you rested your hands on his shoulder again. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” You rested your head on his shoulder, your hands gently moving to hold his, his sapphire eyes burning into yours; the soft light of a few candles making the room warm with love, every soft movement making your heart swell despite his lack of one, the gentle sway between the two of you as your bare feet avoided his own clad in leather- your soft hum making him smile. 

“I need to have you against me,” He softly pulled you a few steps forward, his arms swaying you against him, your bare skin against his clothes. 

“I need you to wear this suit more,” You smirked, sneaking a kiss against his neck, his chuckle rumbling against your skin, “Did you have a good night?” 

“As nice of a night I can have with your absence,” He flirted, smiling at your laugh, holding you against his body.  
“Well, I’m here now,” You smiled as his beard gently tickled your neck, his lips softly pressing against your neck, your body melting against his while he loved on you. 

“Then you’ll be my reward,” he gently pushed you back onto the bed under you, his body covering yours as his hands. 

“Then take it,” You whispered, his teeth gently grazing your skin, his beard tickling your skin, his hips pressed against yours as your legs wrapped around him. 

“I intend to,” His lips gently kissing up your neck, every soft press making your nerves start a fire of excitement. His teeth gently taking your earlobe and tugging. 

“You’re lovely,” Luxord softly praised, his tongue gently lining your ear. 

“Please, Luxord,” You begged, gently grinding your hips against his, the sweet friction of thin lace against the fabric of his dress pants. 

“Patience, love,” He smirked against your ear, his rough grind against your core making you whimper, your arms tightly wrapping around his back, “this is my reward, is it not?” 

“I want you, Luxord,” You begged as you drew out his name, his hardened length rubbing against your core again. 

“Your attire is beautiful, love,” He praised your lingerie, his eyes roving over the way the soft pink lace cupped your breast and left nothing to the imagination over your core, “But I know you’re beautiful without it.” 

“Then remove it,” You ground your hips up against his again, his composure breaking in a deep moan. 

“I intend to,” He growled in your ear, his low growl making you shiver, “But you need to act right.” 

“But I want you,” You whimpered, his eyes burning into yours, his hand coming in between the joining of your hips to gently cup your core, his hand gently massaging you. 

“You’re a minx,” He sneered in your ear, his hand leaving you to pull off his dress jacket, looking down at you biting your lip. His smirk widening as he gently pulled you up, unclasping your bra and pulling it off ever so gently, his lips connecting to your neck, every touch making you melt farther into his touch.

“But a gorgeous minx,” His hands gently felt down your body, his fingers hooking around your soaked panties and tossing them to the side.

“Please,” You begged, your face heated as his eyes ate you up. 

“Begging now, are we?” Luxord teased, falling to his knees to pull you closer to the edge of the bed, his tongue shooting out and gently lapping at your core. 

“More-” You whimpered, your hands clinging onto his head, every soft flick making your eyes roll to the back of your head, his chuckle vibrating through you as his beard continued to scratch against your most sensitive parts. His fingers gently entering you, your back arching at the slightest movements of pleasure, his soft tongue rubbing against the bundle of nerves that set you on fire- his fingers curling against the one spot that made you scream. 

“More, please-” You begged, bucking your hips against his face as he chuckled, pulling off of you as you whimpered. 

“Don’t freet, love, I’m not finished with you yet”-


	18. nsfw- marluxia headcanons [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiii !! I'm weak 4 marluxia 🥺 do u have any nsfw headcanons 4 him ..? Tysm I seriously love this blog and I hope ur having a good week 🥰☺️"

  * **Ma** rluxia is always graceful in what he does, and that continues into the bedroom; his hands know where they’re going, despite the slow pace, his lips gracefully take yours, his words always have their way with you 
  * You can tell when he wants you; his hands linger a little longer, his eyes flicker from your body to your eyes, his voice lower and filled with infatuation; he wants you and he knows when he wants you
  * Marluxia takes lovemaking extremely seriously; he is going to learn every little thing that makes you tick, everything that makes you shiver, everything that makes you weak- he will learn it all in due time and sometimes due time is an entire night 
  * He can get rough- taking you against a wall, his words teasing and deep, his grip and pace bruising- and dominating, owning you to remind you that you’re his; this normally only happens when someone has been flirting with you or he’s been missing you
  * Marluxia tends to plan out the night loosely; knowing how he’ll bring it up to you, using soft, flowing words and lingering touch, placing a rose on your pillow for him to come behind you and softly kiss you, telling you how beautiful he finds you- everything to slowly rile you up for love 
  * His lovemaking always lingers with you- his slow, long thrust, his kisses which become bruising, his low groans and pants- everything that will remind you that it was more than a physical action
  * Marluxia loves taking you to where he knows other people will hear you- even if that means getting you to groan louder in the middle of sex- he wants others to know that he is taking you and that he is the only one who can
  * He also loves eating you out- having his head between your legs while your hands are tangled in his hair, your legs over his shoulder while you pull him closer, you softly tugging at his hair- it gives him life
  * Bath sex? A must; just having you be able to ride him slowly while you’re in a bath with rose petals? Gorgeous. 
  * Marluxia is a switch; he likes being able to lay back and just let you ride him, slowly moving your hands down his chest while he freely moans, watching you move on him slowly, eye contact while he rests his hands on your hips- normally after you tell him you want to top
  * If you get pushy with him and shove him down onto the bed, pinning him under you- oh that turns him on to the highest degree. He loves having you boss him around in bed. 
  * he likes being pegged. Honestly, I want you to tell me otherwise. 
  * Marluxia also tells you when he wants to top or bottom; there’s a lot of communication between the two of you about what both of you want, constantly talking about what the two of you are comfortable with and being very soft with each other
  * If you offer to ride him after a long day, slowly moving your hips against him while you lazily make out with him, softly moaning into his mouth while the two of you quietly worship each other, the softness of it all- he m e l t s 
  * Marluxia has taken you to a flower field before, at night, slow dancing with you under the moonlight before the two of you slowly got heated- him softly domming you while you lay in the grass, softly moaning against him while the two of you slowly made love
  * After any time of intimacy between the two of you, he always leaves a rose on your pillow, becoming more clingy to you the next day, staying by your side as much as he can.




	19. nsfw- marluxia [vines]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ajxisjcjcj I am going to yeet myself out of a window marly anon again begging for some marly nsfw I cant believe I forgot to hit the anon button "

“Hello, my rose,” Marluxia gently rested his hands on your hips, his lips gently pressing against your head, his arms pulling you back against his chest, “Are you ready for tonight?” 

“Yes-” You whimpered, his lips running down his neck, soft presses of kisses making goosebumps risek= on your skin, a shiver running down your back. 

“Come here,” He gently commanded you, pulling you onto the bed as his lips took yours roughly- his tongue forcing its way into your mouth, his teeth raking against yours as your hands were pulled away from his shoulders- his eyes locking on yours. 

“Tell me if anything feels uncomfortable, alright?” He panted against your lips, an uncharacteristic animalistic look in his eyes, something ready to pounce once you said the word. “Okay,” You reassured him with a peck on his lips, a small smile forming over his. 

“Green?”

“Green.” 

Marluxia’s lips crashed into yours again, your hands being pushed together above your head while you felt the coolness of a vine wrap around them, his smirk against your lips giving away his excitement. His hands left yours as the vines tightened around your wrist, moving down to unbutton your shirt, pulling it to the side as it created a barrier between you and the sheets. 

“Gorgeous,” He quietly praised you, his lips returning to your neck as they worked down to your chest, his breath fanning over your skin. 

“Please-” You whimpered, bucking your hips up against his clothed ones, his eyes landing on you while you took in his body- his body built from odd fights of the organization and garden work, an odd combination that was only acceptable for Marluxia, as his body was only adorned in his leather uniform pants. 

“Please? I’m already worshiping you,” He sneered, watching the way you squirmed as he took one of your nipples into his mouth, the other being treated gently with his fingers. 

“I want you now-” You pouted as you wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled at the vines holding your hands in place. 

“Now now, we shouldn’t get hasty,” Marluxia ran his teeth along your nipple as the vines around your wrist tightened and your legs were pulled off of his hips, your bare core on display for him as vines wrapped around your ankles, pulling your legs up to spread them. The vines working up your legs as the chill from the plant gave your sensitive skin goosebumps, your knees bent to be level with your hips as vines tightened from your ankles to your knees- securing you from squirming, “I need to be able to properly worship you.”You blushed at the intensity of his stare as his lips left your nipple, kissing down your chest to your stomach, making your core ache as you laid motionless under him. 

“I have full access to your beautiful body like this,” Marluxia teased, his smirk making your toes curl, “Now, what should I do with you?” 

“Please, touch me,” You whimpered as he sat up, resting on your knees as he held your ankles- his hot hands a sharp contrast to the cooling vines. 

“As you wish,” He quietly affirmed, his lips gently kissing your leg as he worked his way up, his kisses electrifying as you felt your wetness grow between your legs, “Why, your pretty little pussy is already glistening for me.” 

You blushed at his poetic yet filthy words, his hands gently working their way up to your thighs, just to work back down to your claves, his eyes locked on yours as your skin left goosebumps in their wake. 

“Such a beautiful pussy,” He sneered down at you, your eyes closing as your face heated, his eyes locked on your body, “I wonder…” 

A cool vine rubbed across your clit, horizontal with your entrance, the vine gently rubbing teasing your clit- your sharp gasp cutting through the room as your eyes shot open. Your eyes locked on the vine as it rubbed you- your loud whimper making Marluxia uncomfortably hard. “Oh? You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Marluxia teased you, his eyes locked on your helplessly squirming hips. 

“Yes-Yes please-” You attempted to gain friction from the vine. 

“You look lovely, little rose,” He smiled at your helplessness, the vine running up your stomach to curl around your nipple, it lightly tightening around your nipple. Your gasp thinning his patience as he pushed off his pants, removing his length and gently stroking himself, watching his vines pleasure you. 

“Please- I want you- I want your body-” YOu begged, your face heating at your words. 

“Are the vines not good enough for you?” He sneered, staring down at your body. 

“They’re not you-” You panted, the vine moving away from your core while it continued to tease your nipples, your wetness trickling down from your core. 

Marluxia quietly hummed at your words, gripping your hips and pulling you to the edge of the bed while the vines followed, his hand gently cupping your core. 

“Such a little needy rose, all for me,” He quietly teased, his hand palming your core while he continued to stroke himself. His eyes locked on yours as both of his hands gripped your hips, gently thrusting into you while you both moaned, the foreplay of greenery (wow) driving you insane as you were finally given relief. 

“Always a good girl, isn’t that right?” Marluxia stared down at you, your pants thick while you quickly nodded your head, waiting on him to finally move inside of you. 

“Yes-”

“Yes, who?” 

“Yes, sir,” You whimpered loudly, his hips roughly slapping against yours as he lost his patience, ramming into you while your screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room. 

“Good girl,” Marluxia growled, an uncharacteristic growl making your walls clench around him, his eyes locked on you while he watched you come undone underneath him- your body too teased to stay composed for much longer, your walls crashing down on his length while you felt his cock twitch inside of you, your own cry making your head toss against the pillow under you. 

“That’s it-” He groaned, his head falling back while he finally filled you- his seed spurting into you while you laid immobile under him. Marluxia’s pants only made your walls helplessly clench around him while he pulled out of you, the vines gently releasing your limbs while you laid against the bed, panting while feeling your walls helplessly clench. 

“Are you alright, little rose?” Marluxia quietly asked, pulling you into his arms. 

“Yeah,” You whispered, resting your hands on his shoulders. 

“Do you still want more?” He whispered lowly in your ear, his sultry tone returning as you felt your core ache. 

“Yes sir,” You whispered, feeling his chuckle against your body, your body reigniting with excitement. 

“Then come here, let me clean you with my tongue-”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed  
> it really does help even if these are older.


End file.
